


Daddy Got F*cked.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Hank, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Gavin a very much a side character just there like peek-a-boo I'm ashamed to be horny for you, Genderfluid Character, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Connor decides to wear his new vagina plate to work, but seemingly it isn't used to his software yet, and Hank decides to use one of Connor's cocks to give himself a good morning.Somehow this results in Nines fucking Connor up against the wall while Gavin watches shamefully.





	Daddy Got F*cked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Disclaimer: I view and wrote Connor to be a genderfluid character, with interchangeable genitalia. When Connor wears his vagina he is still viewed and feels male, so I've tagged this with trans character accordingly! This does very sparsely use terms like "pussy" and explicitly describes vaginal penetration, so if this could trigger anyone's dysphoria, please avoid! 
> 
> Secondly, this is a cluster fuck of kinks and characters just getting their rocks off - predominantly Connor X Nines, and only has a smidge of Gavin. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy 💖

Connor doesn't like working on cases without Hank, and even worse he _really_ does not enjoy working on cases with Nines _and_ Gavin instead. The thing is that Connor and Hank compliment each other in a great way - Connor can see the facts and figures and he knows the parts of a scene Hank can't imagine, but then on the flip Hank can find reason and empathy, he can teach Connor what might be hiding beneath a so called truth. Together they're a power team.

But Nines and Gavin? They're chaos. They're sarcastic and cold. Gavin wants to rush into things, find the quickest route available, and Nines wants to be right. They argue a lot, too. Connor can work with Nines civilly, but he finds Gavin's partnership near impossible. Even when he thinks about the initial tension he had with Hank, it doesn't compare in the slightest with loud mouth, compensating with aggression Reed.

The Rogers case was a serious one though - a man in his 80s murdered by his wife who claims he was abusing their grandchild, who seemingly is now missing - it required the four of them to come together. With Hank working the later shift, Connor has to endure Nines and Gavin for 6 hours before his saving grace finally shows.

They stood around a table in one of the evidence rooms, looking between shot after shot of pieces picked from the crime scene, and Connor listens to Gavin grumble about how frustrated he was with the case, as well as working with two “tin cans”. Nines has his usual stoic express, arms crossed behind his back and is completely unphased, but Connor wonders if he's as irritated as he is with Gavin's need to speak over everything; seemingly, he can't bare the unsettling silence crawling up his skin.

“I think the best course of action to take would be to find and interrogate the android that worked for Mr Rogers.” Nines points at the torn handkerchief with E.R stitched into it (“Elliott Rogers”). “The fact that there's an excessive amount of thirium staining the piece of cloth tucked into his shirt is suspicion enough to-”

“This ain't no fucking android murder, dipshit.” Gavin puts his hand on his hip. “The old fucks head was hanging on by a few layers of skin. An android wouldn't be that messy.”

Connor frowns. “That isn't strictly true, detective-”

“Fuck it, I'm getting a coffee.” Gavin pushes past the two and slams the door behind them, leaving a loud metal echo behind him. Connor and Nines both stare at his exit until they decide to start piecing together clues themselves.

All is going relatively well, until Connor gets a text from Hank. It's a picture message. He doesn't even think before opening it up in his mind, and is startled to see a particularly sexy shot of Hank. The older man is wearing a frilly lace pink skirt and bra to match, has a garter belt squeezing the fat of his thigh, and his hair is tied up in a messy bun. His skin is glistening and wet, clearly having just gotten out of the shower, and hanging off his belly button is a glittering pink piece of jewelry, protruding along the curve of his pot belly. His skin has finally lost the raw red from the fresh sting of being pierced, and Connor can't believe how enticing it looks. He's thankful he switched out his genital plates, otherwise he'd be sporting a throbbing erection right about now…

But, then he notices, along with Hank kneeling on the bed stretching out his body for Connor to admire in all its glory, in the hand nearest his face is a long pale cock, noticeably _Connor's_ cock, temptingly at the edge of his lips.

The text with the image reads: “ _I hope you're working hard, Daddy, because I'm certainly about to._ ”

Connor's body tenses up.

Instantly he's aroused, and to his horror finds the vagina plate he's decided to wear for the day is already tingling with moisture. It's a fairly new piece he's bought, he's still working out the kinks of it's software when synced up to his body, and one problem he (and Hank) found was the moisture levels to be unbalanced. Sure, it wasn't all that bad when they're in bed together, but when out and about it's a nuisance. Connor thought he'd fixed the problem, but evidently not.

He grips the edge of the table and tries to compose himself. He runs an internal diagnosis and begins running his systems to restart, hopefully shut down his genitals from further having a mind of their own.

It's a strange world for androids when it comes to whatever they have between their legs, but only from a human's perspective. An android is used to restarting and running tests on parts of their robotic body, even shutting sections down, which can include genitalia. Connor likes having something, whether it be a cock or a pussy, because it makes him feel more human. The first time he installed his penis he felt a barrage of feelings suddenly flood his systems, and the same is happening now with his newest installation. He probably shouldn't have worn it outside of home until he'd fully updated his systems to take its coding, but he just felt like wearing it today.

He takes a deep, shaky breath, and relaxes, restarting the bio components lubrication container. He looks back over the evidence Nines has continued to study, and replies to Hank:

“ _I didn't say you could play with that._ ”

It's only a few minutes until the next picture message comes through.

Hank's laying down now and is pouting, a fuzzy eyebrow arched as he holds the cock between his fat pecs. He pushes the chub together to hold the appendage in place, and the caption reads: “ _I guess you'll just have to punish me, Daddy. I need your cock so bad.”_

Connor cocks his jaw and grinds his teeth, to which Nines notices.

“Are you alright, 800?” He asks calmly. Connor jumps, blinking rapidly, then nods.

“Of course, Nines. I am just struggling with some new software I had installed.” He smiles, trying to ignore the notification behind his eyes of a new picture message. “Perhaps I should escort myself out to fix it.”

As he moves to leave, Nines takes his hand and pulls him back. However, what he hadn't intended was interfacing with the other android, and being welcomed with a mirage of images between he and Hank being intimate, as well as the newest picture message Hank sent to Connor. The older man has propped the phone across from him and has his legs spread akimbo, the juxtaposition highlighting the full sphere of his belly along with the crude but beautiful image of Hank's ass being stretched by his own fingers. The text along with it: “ _You like my new skirt, Daddy? 😉_ ” Connor grunts as he pulls back and stares at Nines in horror, unable to read his cold expression for anything other than bored.

“I apologise, 800...I was going to see if I could help you, I hadn't meant to interface with you and invade your privacy.”

Connor feels weak. Nines has seen what they do, which means...he _knows_ of the fantasy they have, the one where _Nines_ is with them. Connor's face is a blistering blue, and there's no longer anything he can do to control the lubrication dribbling between his legs. He squeezes his thighs together and stiffens his body, hands toying with one another at his chest.

“Oh it's uh, it's okay, Nines! I know you didn't mean to. I apologise for...what you may have seen.”

Silence. It burrows deep into Connor's chest. He begins typing out a response to Hank internally: “ _I am at work right now, I can not be distracted. Me and Nines are working._ ”

He doesn't want to embarrass Hank by admitting what just happened, but he also doesn't want to spur him on to sending more pictures. Nines is still staring at him with his wide, cold blue eyes, before finally cracking a smirk at the corner of his lips, settling Connor's nerves just a touch.

“No need to worry, 800. I understand every sexual relationship is different and the interests of one's fantasies is 9 times out of 10 just that, a fantasy.”

Connor lets his shoulders drop. “Yes. Thank you for being so understanding. I assure you I won't let Lieutenant Anderson's...current hormonal surge distract me from our investigation.” That's when the next message comes through. Hank sucking on the cock while pushing in three of his fingers deep in his hole.

Message: “ _I guess I'll keep stretching, Daddy, so I can take both you and Nines 🥵_ ”

Connor rolls his shoulders as he tries to push the arousal down, still looking at Nines. “I hope you won't mind if I quickly step out?”

But that's when the relaxation seizes once again. Nines scoffs and steps forward into Connor's space. He takes Connor's hands softly and allows their skin to trickle away pixel by pixel, interfacing to see once again the swarming fantasies and memories of Connor and Hank's sexual relationship, and suddenly with full force pushes Connor against the closest wall. The thud echoes around the space, and Connor huffs.

“I'd much rather give you want you want, _Connor_.”

The way his name drips off Nines’ tongue makes Connor shudder. He feels the coding of his main frame suddenly link with Nines’ own, and feels the cosy warmth of his possession be stroked, like lightning bolts through his wires. He accesses Nines’ own mind palace to find a matching fantasy where he fucks Connor and Hank until they're near passing out, along with what seems to be blurry memories of Gavin in promiscuous positions. Memories only blur when androids attempt to repress them. Why was Nines trying to delete the details of his apparent relationship with detective Reed? Whatever it was, Connor felt like he's suddenly apart of it all, and the many files he feels the more wet he becomes between his legs.

Nines smiles. “Does Hank know how to use android technology?”

“Somewhat, yes. Why?”

“I want him to sync up your dick so you can feel him.” And as he says it, he slips one hand down the front of Connor's trousers, slipping past his boxers to inch between his folds and rub his soaked clit. Connor shudders out a moan, hands going to Nines’ shoulders to keep himself steady. “And while you fuck him, for a lack of better terms, I am going to fuck you. How does that sound?” He tenderly flicks his finger to press against the sensitive nub, and Connor bites his lip to resist crying out. Nines can tell the plate is new, it's not used to Connor's body yet, which is all the more delicious having an overly sensitive Connor at his mercy.

Connor doesn't respond, but rather sends Hank a message: “ _Daddy wants to feel you, baby. Want to feel how tight you are. You can barely take me let alone two cocks._ ”

With the text sent, he waits, grinding down against Nines finger, and then feels the familiar drop of a video message come through. Nines grins wickedly, and a bolt of an electrical current running from their intertwined hands to Connor's neck makes him moan loudly. The video begins to play for the two of them.

Hank's got the appendage in his mouth, wide open for Connor to get a glimpse of the precious tooth gap that literally melts his heart, and he watches as Hank lusciously wraps his tongue around the cock. He licks around the shaft before closing his mouth around it and sucking eagerly, deep-throating it. Nines grunts as he watches. His own cock hardens, tenting the front of his trousers, and unable to resist any further, he take his cock out and holds it in his hand.

Connor is astonished by the thick member. It's pristine of course, silky like how they're all designed but the girth is far more than any of Connor's. He swallows down hard, staring hungrily at the throbbing cock.

“You should tell Lieutenant Anderson what is happening right now,” Nines says gingerly, delicately unzipping Connor's trousers to pull his pants down in one. Connor steps out of the material pooled at his feet, and Nines hums pleasantly when he sees Connor's ghostly pale skin flickering in and out of its status, the sheer amount of thirium dripping down his thighs causing his skin to glitch. Nines snickers as he abruptly and eagerly lifts one of Connor's legs to wrap around his hip, and with the utmost delicacy, aligns his cock with Connor's heat. “How about I just live stream the whole thing? Let him see you lose all control?”

But before Connor can answer, he lets out a deep growl of a moan, hips bucking against Nines prick. His hands scrape at the wall behind him. Overcome by a tsunami of pleasure, Connor finds himself unable to respond, and though Nines is confused at first, he realises the spike in lust surely comes from Hank finally fucking himself with Connor's synced up cock back home.

Connor is so lost in his elation he can't help but lose all inhibitions. It's mind blowing how good he feels right now, as Nines ever so softly slides his thick cock deep into Connor, completely sheathing himself and holding his hips off of any movement. Connor attempts to move, gratify the gut wrenching yearn for friction, but Nines holds him firmly by his hips and keeps him frozen, pinned to the solid cold wall. Connor moans desperately.

“Is this how you treat Lieutenant Anderson?” Nines asks, the corner of his lips tugging teasingly. “Do you make him beg for it?”

Connor tries to speak but another alert silences him. Hank's newest text reads: " _I'm so empty, Daddy. Need you to fill me up. Can Nines fill me up too, Daddy? I want to be your cum dumpster._ "

Connor's never heard Hank be so crude. He's usually coy and innocent, batting his eyes like Connor's teaching him how to have sex, but the idea of Hank being desperately filled with cum...it's _disgustingly_ alluring.

It's like torture, to be filled up so well, the tightness just bringing Connor over the edge of an artificial breath just be yanked back again, and internally he's being boiled by the pleasure of his cock back home running through his wires as Hank fucks himself. He barely even makes out Nines’ voice over the echo of his thirium pump humming ferociously.

Nines grows inpatient however and with the utmost care pushes his hips forward to an angle, leaning in against Connor's ear and grunting at the satisfaction. “I already know you do.” He growls through his teeth. At a snail's pace, he drags his cock out of Connor's soaked hole and begins slowly thrusting in and out of the overwhelmed android. He makes sure to sheath his entire length before pulling out, and he lifts a hand to grip Connor's jaw in his hand like a vice. His skin ripples back further down his arm. “You treat him so well. I think you should punish him.”

Connor's eyes flutter backward. He bites down as hard as possible on his lower lip. “But he doesn't deserve punishme-” but Connor's once again cut short but a sharp inhaled.

Nines takes one of his hands and connects. Connor's software is malfunctioning in all the best ways. The pleasure points that his wires connect to barely have the time to comprehend what he's experiencing, he could all but blow a fuse. Nines scoffs, pushing his hips all the way in to Connor's tight heat and rolls his hips. Connor lunges forward and grabs Nines’ shoulders, meeting his cold blue eyes dead on and staring at him, mouth hanging. Nines is cool as a cucumber, it's unsettling but viciously delicious.

“He's using your cock to please himself. A good boy would wait.” Nines closes the space between them and takes Connor's lips with his own. He kisses him longingly, a hand running up his face to cup his cheek, and as he pulls away with a loud wet plop, saliva trailing between them, he smirks. “Perhaps Detective Reed would like to come out from behind the door and help us out?”

Connor's eyes go wide and he looks over to the entrance to see the very man in question gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles turn white. Gavin has his default expression of angry stitched to his mug, but a quick analysis makes it obvious that all blood has run south and he's terribly aroused by the disgraceful scene before him. Connor's cheeks flood a vivid shade of blue, and as he turns away to hide his embarrassment, Nines combs his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“Now, now, Reed, we've covered enough cases involving stalkers to know hiding in the shadows is never going to get you anywhere.” Nines watches Gavin as he crosses the room, the two locked in a standoff.

Gavin is usually so easy to read, but despite his expression seeming so similar to his default, Connor has no idea what he might be thinking. He looks disgusted beyond belief, but shockingly he hasn't even muttered so much as a curse. He's just been watching - is Gavin really turned on by the display?

Connor feels compelled to defend himself, but before he can, Nines begins thrusting again, taking Connor's hands and pinning them above his head. He holds both his wrists in one hand, and the other beckons over Gavin. Connor practically sees stars, the way Nines’ cock sinks so deep inside of him, hitting an imaginary wall and breaking it, the crumbling just tightening and tightening, he loves how the slight burn of stretch tickles his orgasm. Before he knows it Gavin is at his side. His piercing eyes are focused on Nines purely, tongue pushed into his cheek, and he takes a shaker breath when the android takes his hand and leads his fingers to Connor's mouth. Connor doesn't even think about it, he just takes Gavin's forefingers into his mouth and sucks like his life depends on it, moaning loudly.

“He's such a good boy, isn't he?” Nines hasn't lost control the entire time he's been seducing Connor. His tone remains gentle like a hand on the small of his back. Gavin's chest puffs out in reaction to Connor swirling his tongue around the thick digits, practically screaming through his hum as every sensory drive in his body is overworked. Nines glances between the two. “So sweet, and shy, unlike his precious Lieutenant who's shamelessly using his cock without his permission. I think you should call him, Connor, and tell him off.”

“I-I don't know how to explain--” Connor's voice actually glitches with his next moan, and he looks down to where Nines is still thrusting consistently into him. Connor's still cumming buckets loads, his pussy not used to his bodies functions yet. Thirium squelches out around Nines cock with every thrust, pooling around the floor. Thank God Connor's not human because he'd probably be weak in the knees falling limp by now. He writhes, flexing his arms as he feels just one of many orgasms year through him intensely. “He's still using my cock.” Connor says through a ragged breath.

Nines slowly lifts his hand to intertwine his fingers with Connor's, and through his interface he starts calling Hank. With his other hand, he grips Gavin by his collar and whispers, “touch yourself” quietly, but to Gavin it's like someone's using a megaphone up against his ear and without waiting another beat he's scrambling to push down his jeans and take his cock into his hand. Connor can hear the faint tone of a dialler phone, but he's too blisses out to really pay attention until he hears the gravelly breath of Hank as he picks up, and the obscenely loud squelching sounds of him fucking himself still.

“ _Daddy_ …” Hank's breath hitches. “ _Daddy, I'm so close._ ”

Jesus, Connor has never been so aroused. He grits his teeth and grunts, and that's when Nines snickers. He hears a slight panicked inhale on Hank's end, but before he can question anything and muster up his embarrassment, Nines speaks.

“Your daddy's very upset with you,” he pulls Gavin in closer to make him groan awkwardly. Gavin's too busy watching how Connor's sloppy hole contracts around Nines’ throbbing cock, blue cum spilling out of him at an alarming rate, and the quicker Nines thrusts, the faster Gavin pumps his cock. His breathing is so loud, it's certain Hank can hear it over the phone. “I've had to help your daddy out. His poor new vagina plate...he's so wet, Lieutenant.”

There's a brief silence, then (thankfully, Connor thinks) Hank moans again and there's the distinct sound of skin on skin rubbing, Hank clearly working his own cock and he rides Connor's mercifully, and the speed just makes Connor whine.

Nines pushes Gavin back forcefully, blowing him a sarcastic kiss, and letting go on Connor's wrists. He uses his free hand to pick Connor up and pin him up against the wall. Connor instinctively wraps his legs around his waist, grinding down hard as he starts to feel the end of his string of orgasms build, and runs laces his fingers in Nines’ hair.

Connor loves how tight Hank is around his cock, and how tight he is himself, and God his mind is just tearing itself apart with the oblivion of wonder. He turns his head and watches Gavin jerk himself off feverishly.

“ _Daddy I-I need you so bad._ ” Hank pants heavily. Connor tries to speak but every time words make there way to his throat, a thick moan blocks him off, taking over.

Nines presses his forehead against Connor's as he thrusts harder, near to reaching his own orgasm. “I hope you know you'll be punished later, Lieutenant. Using Daddy's cock without his permission is very bad,” he thrusts forcefully and rips a scream out of Connor, groaning as he feels a forceful flush of liquid spill around his cock. “I've seen your fantasies. I've seen what you want, and I plan to make you beg for what you've done to 800.”

And that's it, that's what tips Hank over the edge. He finally cums, shoving Connor's cock fully up his ass as deep as it can possibly go, and in sync Connor tightens his grip on Nines’ hair and feels his orgasm spike through him. He squirts violently, cum splashing against Nines’ trousers, and his body goes limp while Nines rides out his climax hard and rough. Hank is breathing heavily into the phone, muttering under his breath “daddy” repeatedly.

Connor uncontrollably squeals when he feels Nines cum fill him up, and before he can say anymore to Hank over the phone, the line goes dead. Nines buries his face in Connor's shoulder and grunts through his orgasm, before finally helping him down.

Connor's legs turn into jelly, he can't help but drop to the floor, Nines slowly leading him down. The taller android tucks his dripping cock back into his pants and turns to Gavin, who's thrusting into his fist furiously. He grabs Gavin by the scruff of his shirt and replaces his hand with his own, finishing him off with a series of quick pumps. Gavin grunts, face turning bright red, and he turns away embarrassed as he cums over Nines’ hand.

The only sound in the room after that is Connor and Gavin's heavy breathing. The large metallic room echoes all the shame and arousal between the trio, but no one knows what to say. Connor can't even find the energy to cover his pride as he still oozes with thirium, thighs and the floor beneath him soaked like a damn ocean. Nines is smitten with the whole situation, proud of his accomplishments, and eventually he kneels down the Connor's level and helps clean him up.

“If you will, I'd like to follow through with my offer and help you punish Lieutenant Anderson this evening…” he smiles warmly, runs his forefinger up Connor's warmth between his legs, and licks the strip of cum off his finger. Connor shudders, eyes glazed. “Would that be okay?”

Connor takes a deep inhale and replies with a hoarse shaky voice, “I would like that.” He smiles softly.

Gavin keeps a distance as he tucks himself away then taps on the metal table with the evidence. “Alright, freaks, clean yourselves up and get back to the fucking case.” He grumbles something under his breath and starts looking over everything they have. Connor looks a little star struck and still weak, so Nines does most of the cleaning, lifting him to his feel and making him neat and presentable again. Gavin doesn't look either of them in the eye again, but Connor does catch him glancing down between his legs, clearly still thinking about how wet Connor had gotten.

As they finish up the investigation and return to their desks in the main office, Connor gets a text from Hank: “ _Tell Nines to keep his mouth shut about earlier, don't need Reed acting weird around me. Driving to the office now_.”

Connor replies: “ _Is that anyway to talk to your Daddy?_ ”

Hank doesn't respond, but when he finally arrives at the office he leans in against Connor's ear and whispers “I brought your cock with me by the way, _Daddy_ , if you fancy another work quickie” and laughs as he sits down across from him, a shit-eating grin stretched from ear to ear. Connor raises a brow and shakes his head.

He can't _wait_ to punish his brat later...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @Hanksdaddykink on Twitter for more gross thirsting and endless discussion of Hank being a Thot.


End file.
